


smart pretty boy that likes the classics

by cheerioCRISPR



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jack owns a bookshop, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerioCRISPR/pseuds/cheerioCRISPR
Summary: jack owns a bookshop and is a lil scruffy. Davey is EFFED.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	smart pretty boy that likes the classics

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO. I haven't written in a WHILE but I'm here with a little Javey for the gays. I might do a chapter two with the date at some point, but don't wait up because I am unpredictable as all anything lmao. As usually my tumblr is @/starismultifandom so go talk to me about newsies there if you wanna! Also I'm really into sdv and I know there's fic about it on here but idk if it would really be my vibe? it would probs be Sebastian/Elliot if it was anything, but let me know what you think!

“Hey...um, do you have any Jane Austen?”

Jack looked amused. “What do you think this is, some sort of rookie store? ‘Course we got Austen. Follow me.” He walked into a corner of the shop with a staircase winding downward and began to step down.

“Are you sure that’s safe without a handrail or anything?”

He laughed. “What, ya scared? C’mon posh boy, hurry it up will ya!”

-

“What do you want this time Davey?”

“The Bronte Sisters’ Collection”

“This way!”  
-

“Hey David! Didya get everything?”

He dropped a multitude of classics on Sarah’s bed in a totebag. “There!   
I couldn’t get Tenant Hall because it was out of stock, but he said it’ll be in next week.”

“Cool. So, did you meet Jack?”

His cheeks tinted pink. “Huh? Who? Whatdaya mean?”

“Oh my goodness!” She laughed. “You did, and I was right!”

He frowned. “Seriously, what are you talking about though?”

“Oh well I was talking to Kath, and she said that the owner of the bookshop was not only exactly your type, but he would also pick you out of a crowd and immediately fall in love! Obviously the jury’s out on the second one, but I’m pretty sure that YOU like HIM!”

He spluttered. “I’m-I don’t like him! Sure, he’s super pretty, and his eyes are as deep as the ocean-”

“-Aha! You DO like him!”

“But he’s incredibly unkempt, and he called me ‘Posh Boy’ when I met him, so I am NOT attracted to him! Shut up!”

She laughed. “Sure, hun.”

-

“Katthheerriinne…”

She put down her laptop and sighed. “Yes, Jack?”

“Have you ever had love at first sight?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, Jack. And neither have you! Just because you found a smart pretty girl doesn’t mean you love her! You though you were in love with me for a while, remember?”

Jack flopped onto her bed. “Okay, that’s fair. But...what if it’s a smart pretty boy who likes the classics? And whose eyes-”

“That’s JUST as bad! … Wait. Was this dude’s name David by any chance?”

He scrutinised Kath’s gaze. “Did you set me up sis?” 

“So it was! And I mean, not REALLY, but he’s Sarah’s brother, and we’ve met a few times so-”

“He’s Sarah’s brother? Oh I give up, that woman is far too scary for me to ever have a chance with Davey-”

“You call him Davey?”

“Oh shut it. Anyway, AS I was saying, she will beat me to a pulp before I can so much as bring him to Starbucks!”

-

Davey (or David, he supposed, but he liked how Jack said his name) wasn’t good at crushes. Not that he had one on Jacky.   
Okay so maybe he liked him a little.

But he had always just been flustered and laughed way too loud at everything that these people said, which didn’t always lead to marvelous romances.

But for some reason with the cute scruffy bookstore owner, it wasn’t the same? He might have been imagining it, but he was almost, normal? Slightly funny even? Either that or Jack just constantly laughed in his life in general, but judging by his looks before he saw Davey when he came to the shop, he doubted that.

He really wanted to ask Jack out. Like, he REALLY wanted to, but was shvitzing his ass off at the thought of giving Jack his number? What if he didn’t like men? What if he didn’t like HIM?

You have to at least TRY, the voice in the back of his head said. If you don’t do it now, he’ll probably move on and find someone better to be with.

Okay, he though. You can do this.

“Hey Jacky,”

He looked up and beaming at Davey, said “Hey Dave, oh, I forgot to ask last time, but do you want to go out sometime? Just for coffee or something? If not, it's fine, I just thought that we were gelling pretty well, you’know? So, whaddaya say?” 

Jack looked sheepish after basically spitting a paragraph out at him. But he didn’t mind, if anything, he liked to hear him talk for more than 3 words at a time. 

Wait. “Did you just ask me on a date?”

Jack blushed, and had a look in his eyes that said he was prepared for rejection. “Um, well, if you want it to be? If not, then that’s so fine by me, we can just hang out as friends or we can scrap the whole idea together, no worries.”

He looked over, pitying Jack. Was this what he sounded like?

Then he made a rash decision.  
-  
Jack was still trying to backtrack from his failed flirting when he felt soft lips on his. Had Davey just kissed him? He pulled away before Jack could kiss back, which only baffled him more.

“Did that clear it up for you?” Davey looked at him with an adoration that, honestly, explained more than the kiss did.

He looked up, smiling. “I think I get the picture.”


End file.
